darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
No Longer At This Address
Tuesday, September 06, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Shark Torque Reliquary NPCs Polyphony Rancor nameless mech (Cubicron) --- Shark walks down to Cubricon, in no particular hurry since he's on his free time. The slow walk gives him time to digest how First Aid seemed a bit.. hmm.. upset? Concerned? Yeah certainly those two things for sure. Once he's at the building where Lifeline has her clinic, he takes a moment then knocks on the bay door. "Anyboday at home?" he calls out in askance. He pulls the datapad the medic gave him from his subspace, having not even looked it over.. even if it was a bit tempting. Torque had Lifeline's usual customers today, though they were surprised to only find the tow truck femme there instead. In either case she helped them and sent them on their way. With rush hour having passed Torque takes the time to wipe down the medical table and tools, currently seated at the workbench when Shark knocks. Glancing to the bay door she leans over to press a wall button, opening it up. "Yeah, c'mon in!" Shark pauses a moment, was that.. Torque? He let's himself in and confirms visually that it is indeed her. "Hey Torque, didn't know you hung out with Lifeline." the mech notes, "Speaking of whom, she about or she over at El Sleazo playing with the spigots again?" A clanky old motor pulls up outside, and there's the sound of dirty transforming before Reliquary steps in "Hey, can I buy some- EEP!" he skids to a halt, seeing Shark there, blinking "... Er, uh, sorry!" Torque's antennas perk up at Shark when he enters, the femme grinning bright and placing her tools down, standing. "Heya, Shark! Long time no see." She pauses though, lips pulling thin, "Well no, I'm pretty much working here now. I.. don't know where Lifeline went off to though." The sound of Reliquary has her peering past Shark and making a motion for the neutral to enter. "What do yah need?" Shark steps the rest of the way in, looking over his shoulder at Reliquary a few moments. Then looking back to Torque, he's quiet for a very long moment with a unreadable expression. Then he says carefully, "Uhm.. okay... so she handed over the clinic to you and didn't give you a forwarding location?" "Nothing right now, no!" notes Reliquary, nervous as he fidgets a little bit, then blinks at the conversation "Lifeline is GONE?" Torque glances at the floor, her thinly pulled lips curling into a mild frown, "I'm just as surprised as you two are. I came by to help after the El Sleazo explosion, she hired me, and stopped showing up a few cycles ago. But what can I do? Gotta hold down the fortress here, so to speak." She looks up, rubbing the back of her neck with lightly drooping antennas. Shark puts the datapad in his hand back into his subspace. "Well slag." he mutters, then looks over to Reliquary, "Hrm, someone has to know something.. seen something.. heard something. I think I'll do a bit of poking around while I'm down here." he notes, then smiles a little, "Good to see you Torque." is offered. Reliquary looks exceptionately worried and looks away as Shark peers at him, not saying a thing, hands wringing anxiously Torque smiles back, "If you find something, lemme know. And good to see you too. Come over next cycle and I'll buy yah a drink. We've got a lot to catch up on." Optics switch over to Reliquary and she tilts her head curiously, "Now what'd you need?" Shark inclines his head to Torque, "I'd like that." he notes, then turns and smiles to Reliquary, "Before I go though, do you got any cameras on ya?" Reliquary looks away, nd then back "I found THREE so far, but I thought it would be easier to wait till I found FIVE, because math is hard sometimes." he explains, and then focuses on Torque "I actually wanted to buy something but uh... alone." Shark nods to Reliquary, "All right then, come by Iacon when you have the five then. I'll arrange for your payment then." he notes and moves to step around the mech to do some snooping around. Reliquary sidesteps to make the stepping-about easier "Thank you." he notes to Shark. "I'll bring as many as I can." Torque nods, understanding the mech wanting his privacy. Once Shark was out she'd lower the bay door some, leaving a crack at the bottom to let some fresh air roll in, "So.. something alone then, hm?" She raises a brow at the mech, canting her head lightly to the side. Reliquary waits until Shark is out, then turns to focus on Torque "Do you have any secondhand cameras?" Torque quirks a brow at him as he asks for cameras, the femme leaning back against the work bench, "Not that I know of, unfortunately. Why?" Reliquary sighs in disappointment "Oh, I just needed some." he explains simply, rubbing the back of his head "Oh. Can you replace this tire? I'll pay..." he notes, pointing to one nearly bare tire Torque nods and smiles, tapping the raised medical table to indicate he hop up. "Now that I can do. I've got a special going if you buy four or more tires, though, if you're interested." Standing up straight Torque grabs a few tools, ready to examine and remove the tire. Reliquary eyes the table, and carefully scrambles up there, awkwardly as he turns to sit "Uh... I don't need four or more. I just need one." he notes to her uncertainly, perhaps wary of her "How did you meet lifeline? Are you like her?" Torque smirks lightly, looking over the worn tire to know the size and type she needs before easily prying it off. "No problem, one it is then." With tire put down she moves into an open storage room, talking as she searches, "I've known Lifeline on and off for a while. Used to work at the Wash and Detail outside Cubi, but she was in need so I came over." Walking back out with a fresh tire in hand she continues while fitting the new tire on, "I never really thought about it. Maybe a little? Heh, I like to think I'm nicer." Reliquary nods "I see. I go by that place sometimes." he remarks, watching carefully. He blinked at the fresh tire, and straightened. “Ohh! Uh, is that one really expensive though?" he asks, holding a hand up until he got the answer. Torque blinks and pauses when he stops her, the tow truck shaking her head with a light smile, "Not at all. My stuff is relatively low priced compared to most sellers around here. And if you can't afford it all.. well.. then I guess you get it for free." She smirks and gives him a knowing wink. Reliquary blinks again "... Are you sure? " he asked uncertainly "Well, I'll hear the price I guess..." Torque taps a finger against the tire lightly, "This one's about twenty credits. I'm willing to haggle though." Torque crosses her arms, well versed in the world of business. "... I think I can do that. I did dig into some savings for the cameras." he notes "I don’t like owing people though" he pauses "Is it done?" "One more bolt..." Torque replies idly to his question, using the electric impact wrench, the loud whirr echoing in the room as she screws on the last bolt. "There we go, quick and easy. This one should last you a good long while." She smiles and stands, placing the tool aside. Reliquary winces a little bit, some rust falling off the wheel well "... Thank you." he remarks a little bit uneasy. He whirled the tire a little bit, then nods "It feels much better though. I appreciate it." "It's no problem, really. Just doing my job. Need anything else? I can certainly.." She looks him up and down quickly, looking slightly concerned at his overall appearance, "..get rid of the rust and give you some new armor." Reliquary tenses, climbing off the table quickly "No, I'm fine really!" he states "I like my armor the way it is. Its a Disguise! people always go for the shiny mechs." he nods Torque’s optics widen a little in surprise and she holds her hands up lightly in defense, trying to calm him down a little. "Er, of course. I was only offering, didn't mean anything by it." A pause. "... Sorry. I’m used to uh, pushy medics." Reliquary admits. Torque eases up when he says that, moving to lean on the medical table, "It's alright. The only thing I'm more concerned about is the internals. As long as those work a mech can look like whatever he wants." Reliquary nods "My insides are okay, I’m very sure. At least, nothing is smoking or sparking." Torque chuckles softly, "Good. And if it does, don't hesitate to come back. So just the tire for you, then?" She busies herself by picking up his old one from the floor and putting it in a back room near the rear door. Reliquary nods. "Yes, and uh, quiet about the cameras, right?" he asks. Torque comes back from the rear room and nods while removing her hat-like helmet, running a hand through the iris colored cables beneath. "Of course. If you want I can collect any that I find on my scavenging routes and hold onto 'em for yah." Reliquary nods "Yeah, that would be great!" he notes, smiling a little "And I'll find something to trade for you. I traded a lot with Lifeline." "Trade eh?" Torque rubs her chin in thought for a moment before speaking again, "Collect any tossed armor plates or electronics and I'll trade yah that for cameras. But no junk, yeah?" She gives him a somewhat stern, though underlying playful look, "No junk from you, so no junk from me. Sound good?" "Okay" Reliquary nods. "Uhm, I may not KNOW what's junk or not, but uh, I can let you pick which bits." he finally adds. Torque nods in turn, "That's fine. anyway, that's twenty for the tire. Gotta start closing up shop soon, and I'm sure neither of us wanna be cause on the Cubicron streets that late." --- Shark huffs softly as he steps out of the building, walking away from it he looks around to see if he can spot anyone that he's tapped before for information. Failing that, there's no harm getting other informants. The streets of Cubicron are slowly getting back to normal after the bombing of El Sleazo an orn or two back. A tan minibot that Shark may vaguely recognize stops and gives the Autobot a respectful nod. Shark spots the minibot and smiles, offering a nod back and a intone, "Hey, you got a moment? I just left the clinic over here and it seems Lifeline has packed up and left. Know anything of interest?" Polyphony says "The medic? Runs the clinic down there? Havn't seen her since the day El Sleazo went boom. She had a big fight right out in the street with that medic of yours-" He points a thick finger at Shark's sigil. "The big red and white one. Threw a wrench at him and everything." Shark listens quietly and hms softly, "A fight with our Autobot medic. Well we have two that are that color, so was he sporting a chevron?" he asks curiously, "Any idea what the fight was about?" "The big one- not the one that used to work for her." Polyphony says. "I didn't see it myself, but I heard it was something about brainwashing a kid or something." Shark considers thoughtfully, then nods to the mech, "Any other issues of note before or after this fight? Anything else suspicious?" Polyphony shakes his head. "Dunno what you call suspicious, really. The El Sleazo, no? I know the energon dispensers were old, but that was a big boom!" Shark hrms as he glances the direction of the Sleazo, he may have to talk to Foz-E later about that little explosion. "So no one hanging around the clinic that shouldn't have? No one taking Lifeline aside that either did or didn't have sigil or was connected to either the gangs or mob?" he asks. Polyphony shakes his head. "Nah, nothin like that that I heard about. And I hear everything, sooner or later." (Totally not true, but he doesn't quite realize that. The old mech's a bit daft.) A scuffed-up mech limps out of a nearby alley, pausing as he sees Shark. He looks at the Autobot with a critical optic for a few moments before leaning against the wall casually, trying not to look like he's listening. Nothing to see here, just another poor citizen in Cubicron, resting an injured leg... Shark nods slightly, "I see, well thank you for your time. If you think of anything else though, I'll come back in a cycle to visit the new medic in the clinic and you can look me up then." Polyphony nods and scurries on his way. ~some time later, Shark finds another mech to question~ Shark approaches the mech he sees in the alleyway and nods, "Hey there, you happen to know anything about Lifeline up and leaving her clinic? Or have you seen or heard anything occurring around the clinic that may have involved her?" Rancor narrows his optics, shoulders hunching up as he glares at Shark. "I don't know nothing." He snaps, pressing his back more heavily against the wall. Shark smirks at that, "Ah I think you do." he states and pulls out a small energon cube from his subspace. "I am not above paying someone for their information either." Eyeing the cube warily, Rancor shifts away from Shark again. "I don't know nothing, and I ain't saying slag." He insists, crossing his arms stubbornly. Shark considers the mech carefully, "Then why were you listening to me chat with that other mech eh?" he asks. "Don't see Autobots often." Rancor sneers, pulling his left leg up slightly to take pressure off it. "You banning neutrals being curious now?" His gaze quickly flicks back down the alley before returning to glare at Shark. Shark cocks his head at that one, "Ban? Pft. What do you take me for.. wait.. nevermind. I don't really care." he notes, "Thanks for your time anyway." he notes then turns to look for someone else to talk to that isn't going to give him an attitude. Rancor watches him leave, scowling slightly. He gives another, more nervous glance down the alley now. "...She left with some mech," He calls after Shark, "Real shiny green paint. Didn't see any symbols on him. Don't know where they headed." Shark pauses and looks over his shoulder at the mech, "A green mech. That's something." he says, turning slowly. "When was this?" "A few cycles ago. Not sure. Chronometer doesn't work quite right anymore." Rancor shifts, scratching at one hip. "He had this real weird cracky voice, like his vocalizer hadn't been tuned right. Sounded real pleased with himself." Shark inclines his head to that, "I see, thank you for your information." he states, offering the small cube to him. "Anything else?" Taking the cube and stuffing it in an arm compartment, Rancor shakes his helm. "Nope. Didn't hear what they were talking about." He pauses. "...sorry." Shark says, "All right then. Have a good cycle eh?" then turns to head off and get more intel, the more he gets the better. And the longer he's down here, the more than likely he'll come up with a way of how to break this to First Aid. "Slag." Rancor watches Shark go, quickly slinking back into the alley and struggling to get him comm to come back online. ~and yet more time later~ An empty is leaning up against the wall. He might, at one time, have been red, but malnutrition and drug use have bleached his plating to a faded orangy grey. Shark walks slowly up to the empty, "Hey there, you hang around here a lot? Maybe have seen or heard something interesting lately?" trying a different tack now, "Maybe have seen someone with the other sigil on them around the medic that used to work around here? Or perhaps someone in the mob or gangs that was around recently? I'll make it worth your information." The empty's optics light up dimly and he stares blankly at Shark for a minute. "Whasit worth to ya?" Shark takes out a small cube from his subspace, "This for starters. More of this if you give me all you got." "Arright..." The mech reaches for the cube. "I know sumthin. Energon first." Shark considers thoughtfully, "Give me the gist of the information, then I give you the energon." "I saw'er with some of them seekers. Few orns back."The mech slurs. Shark gives him the energon cube, "Go on." THe mech sucks down the energon cube in a long gulp before continuing. "A coupl orns back. Two of 'em. Went in, stayed for a while, came out. Didn't hear 'em. Big door was closed while they was there." Shark nods, "Wearing the other sigil?" he asks, not presuming that seekers were all with the Cons. "Yeah, both of 'em. Purple an white." The mech straightens up against the wall. "You want more, you gotta pay me more." Shark smirks to that, "Of course." he notes then pulls out another small cube, "So what's the gist of the rest of the information?" "Cube first," The mech insists. Shark cocks his head, "If I don't like what I'm hearing I take it off you fast." he warns and hands it over. The mech grins thinly and downs the cube before speaking again. "They didn't stay long. Purple one and a white one. Mostly white, anyway. Whatch else ya wanna know?" Shark frowns at the mech and gets up into his personal space, showing off his teeth. "Did she leave with them?" The mech's optics whir as they try to refocus on Shark, who is suddenly much too close for comfort, and he raises his hands defensively. "Hey, I only tell you waht I saw. She didn't go nowhere. Opened the door when they left and she was still tehre." Shark stays where he is, "She leave with anyone at all when she left for good?" he asks, all serious now. The empty shakes his head. "I dunno. I didn't see nuthin. My optics, they don't work so good when I'm short fuel." Shark backs away and frowns, "I dunno mech, I gave you two cubes and you give me colors of two Con seekers and nothing else useful. I'm feeling a bit... hrm... used here. Gimme something else." "Meybbe was another seeker. Grey one. DUnno. Not sure when. Wasn't with the others. Had the sigils, though." The mech whines. "That one was ther right 'fore she left, too." THe mech adds, after a second of staring from Shark. Shark nods, "That's more like it. You earned your keep mech. Thank you." he states. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Torque's LogsCategory:Reliquary's Logs